


Может, кофе?

by WTF Kumys 2021 (fandom_Kumys_2018)



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Blow Jobs, Explicit Language, Friendship/Love, M/M, Post-Canon, Romance, Slice of Life, WTF Kombat 2021, Wet Dream
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-20
Updated: 2021-02-20
Packaged: 2021-03-16 20:35:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,120
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29581734
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_Kumys_2018/pseuds/WTF%20Kumys%202021
Summary: Из номера высовывается полуголый лохматый Юрка и показывает «фак» с двух рук.
Relationships: Otabek Altin/Yuri Plisetsky
Comments: 14
Kudos: 41
Collections: Level 4 Quest 1: Тексты от М до E 2021, WTF Kumys 2021: тексты рейтинг





	Может, кофе?

— Бе-е-ек, — шепотом говорит едва проснувшийся Юрка, — Бек, ты чего?..

У Отабека понятие о личных границах, по ходу, врожденное. С кобыльим молоком впитанное. (Юрка знает, что Отабек пресловутое молоко ни разу не пробовал, но очень уж круто звучит.) Отабек не из тех, кто будет присаживаться на чужую постель, пока на ней кто-то спит. А вот сейчас сел зачем-то и сидит, глаз не сводит. Темных казахских глаз. Юрка как-то раз заглянул в них после проката и охуел — будто провалился, будто ночь наступила и где-то далеко во тьме — костры. Не страшно, конечно — это же Отабек, но Юрка ощущение запомнил. Вот и сейчас то же самое, как степь распахнулась, бесконечная и беззвездная.

— Ты чего, Бек?

— Юр…

Никто не знает — а Юрка от этого грудного «р» тает, как лед на солнце. Главное, чтоб Бека этого не понял. Не к лицу лучшему другу…

— Бек?..

Рука на бедре — нет, серьезно? Гладит поверх одеяла, а потом уже — под ним, теплая на горячей со сна Юркиной коже. От поясницы вверх, по ребрам, потом обратно на бедро, едва заметно цепляя пальцем резинку. Случайно? Конечно, случайно, не может же Бек…

Бек может. Бек откидывает одеяло и гладит Юркин живот и внутреннюю сторону бедер, там, где помягче и щекотно. Юрку выгибает, он запрокидывает голову и больше не видит темных глаз, не видит, что Бек делает, и кусачий поцелуй в живот становится полной неожиданностью. Юрка вытягивается, как пружина, до треска сжимает в руках простыню, дышит, дышит и ни о чем больше не спрашивает. Он обязательно спросит — потом. Сейчас он не станет ничего портить, что бы это ни было.

Губы Отабека прикасаются к его коже короткими быстрыми поцелуями, будто воск капает со свечи. (Юрка раз попробовал — интересное ощущение; но Отабек горячее.) Юрка дрожит и сжимает зубы. Он что, пятерной вчера на трене посадил, за что ему такое, за что вот это все, господи, только не прекращай, Бе-е-ек!..

Отабек не прекращает, Отабек тянет вниз резинку его трусов, и дыхание Юрки сбивается, он прихлопывает ладонью рот и широко открывает невидящие глаза. Что Отабек?.. Что?!

Да, понимает он, когда головка оказывается между теплых, чуть влажных губ, да, Бек действительно делает это. С ним, с Юрой. С Юриным членом. Как в его самых оглушительных фантазиях, о которых Бек знать не может. О них никто не знает, разве что Юркина подушка и душевая лейка. Никто не знает, что, начиная с Барселоны, он дрочит на Бека так, что давно бы руки стер, будь такое реально возможным. Но как же Бек догадался, откуда он знает, как Юрка любит, как додумался мягко, вдумчиво облизать головку, а потом забрать сразу на всю длину — как это вообще у него вышло, Юрка на размер не жалуется, не тренировался же он… А может, тренировался, мелькает в голове дурацкое, у спортсменов это в крови, отработать элемент, прежде чем выходить с ним на публику… боже, блядь, Бек, что же ты творишь!..

И тесно, и быстро, и невообразимо, Юрка стонет в голос, почти кричит — да, Бек, да, вот так, еще, блядь, еще… Он хочет запустить руку в темные волосы, погладить, сжать, но сил хватает только на то, чтобы держаться за простыню, как за последнюю опору. Тело горит, дышать абсолютно нечем, Юрка хватает воздух между стонами, как рыба на берегу, Юрке хочется, хочется, хочется… «Бе-е-ек», — длинно выдыхает он, выгибаясь от лопаток до пяток навстречу рту Отабека. Тот берет до конца, утыкаясь носом в живот, сгребает в горсть яйца, легко сжимает, и Юрка с криком кончает. Отабек поддерживает его за бедра, пережидая дрожь и сбивчивые, захлебывающиеся стоны, потом отстраняется и гладит покрытый горячей испариной бок. Юрку захлестывает любовью и нежностью.

— Бек, — слабо говорит он и тянется ладонью к размытому лицу. — Бек, я…

— Что, Юра? — спрашивает Бек, и что-то здесь не так. На лоб ложится тяжелая прохладная ладонь, и Юрка открывает глаза.

— Бек?!

— Я услышал, что ты стонешь, и зашел посмотреть.

Юрка оглядывается. Знакомый номер, темнота за окном. Точно, они свалили с банкета, потому что Юрка устал и заебался толкаться в толпе, — он так сказал, на самом деле он хотел еще немного побыть с Отабеком, на чуть-чуть забрать его только себе. И сели смотреть кино, но бокал шампанского подвел, и Юрка уснул, а Отабек, видимо, уложил его на свою кровать, где Юрке и приснилось…

Блядь, Отабек понял, что ему снилось?!

— Что тебе снилось? — спрашивает Отабек. Юрка смотрит на него в поисках ответа на свой вопрос. Понял или не понял? Врать или уже поздно?

— Юр, — Отабек выглядит смущенным, — мне показалось, ты зовешь меня. Произносишь мое имя.

Вот. Вот же. Просто скажи — нет. Нет, тебе показалось. Отабек поверит. Он всегда верит Юрке, поэтому Юрка и не может ему врать.

— Не показалось. — Юрка смотрит в сторону, и лицо под волосами заливает пожарной краснотой.

— Тогда… ты можешь рассказать, что тебе снилось?

Юрка поднимает голову и отчаянно смотрит в непроницаемо темные глаза. Может. Расскажет. Он ведь Юрка Плисецкий, он воин, он…

Он пиздец как трусит. Но это же Бек. Он поймет. Наверное.

— Мне снилось, что ты мне отсосал.

Ну, а как еще, как передать все, как рассказать, что было охуительно хорошо, что он бы душу и коньки заложил, чтобы только Бек на самом деле… Как это объяснишь?

— Ну это же сон, Бек. Мне шестнадцать, у меня гормоны, я дрочить задолбался…

А что дрочу на лучшего друга, это неважно, с кем не бывает. Что сны с ним вижу, и не только порнуху, а иногда просто про то, как живем вместе, как волосы ему ерошу, как он готовит что-то, как нам хорошо, как…

— Юра.

…А вот сейчас все кончится, верно? Карета превратится в тыкву, Юрка в озабоченного пидора, а Отабек — в бывшего лучшего друга. Внутри обрывается все, что было прикреплено нервами, венами и сухожилиями, и летит к хуям в черную дыру. Что он наделал, зачем сказал, врать надо было напропалую, Отабек все равно бы поверил…

— Юр…

Может, еще не поздно отмотать назад, прикинуться идиотом, тупым шутником, верным учеником Никифорова?

— Юр, а если бы я сделал это не во сне?

— Чо? — переспрашивает Юрка. — Не во сне? Это как?

— Вот так, — отвечает Отабек, накрывая ладонью его член под одеялом. В его глазах ночь и костры, и у Юрки снова перехватывает дыхание. Он больно щиплет себя за руку и ойкает. Отабек смотрит вопросительно.

— Проверяю, — поясняет Юрка. — Вдруг снова сон.

Но нет, не сон. Самая охуительная явь.

— Я не буду против, — отвечает он на предыдущий вопрос.

— И будешь стонать мое имя? — Отабек наклоняется ближе, и Юрка с головой тонет в его ночи, но не боится — подается навстречу.

— «Бе-е-ек» — так? — с вызовом выдыхает в губы.

— С ума сведешь, Юрочка, — в тон отвечает Отабек. Как пазл — сложилось.

Утром по дверью толпа недостучавшихся и недозвонившихся беспокоится уже всерьез — пока из номера не высовывается полуголый лохматый Юрка и не показывает «фак» с двух рук. Дверь снова захлопывается.

— У него засос, — задумчиво замечает Джей-Джей.

— На нем живого места нет, — хмыкает Никифоров.

— Может, кофе? — предлагает Мила. Все молча соглашаются, что кофе — это неплохо. Коридор пустеет.

— Бе-е-ек, — слышится из-за двери.


End file.
